


Watching The Legends Adventure Through Time

by Legends_Jerrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Jerrie/pseuds/Legends_Jerrie
Summary: Teams Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl watch the band of B-list Superheroes and misfits travel through time and face dangerous foes. Of course there are some minor bumps in the road. Sara is Main Character. Comedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Arrow verse CW shows. All rights go to the creator of the shows respectfully. Hope you all Enjoy!!

I was inspired by the fan fiction watching the Legends Glitch Through Time (I recommend it) and decided to do something similar.  The Arrowverse is watching the legends adventures,  it's like a movie.  It is going to follow Sara,  because 1) She's my favorite Arrowverse character 2) She's Captain.  This starts at Season 2 of Legends and a little bit of Season 3. I am ignoring some events that happened.  All will be explained as story goes on.  The characters in this story are

Legends: Sara,  Mick, Ray, Nate, Amaya, Stein and Jax

Arrow: Oliver,  Felicity,  Nyssa, Thea, Roy,  Diggle, Laurel,  Quentin

Flash: Barry,  Cisco,  Caitlin,  Joe, Iris,  Harry, Clarissa, Lily

Supergirl: Kara,  Cat,  Alex,  J'onn, Winn


	2. Chaos & Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl all meet and catch up. Gather to watch Legends adventures through time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the CW Arrow verse shows. All rights go to the Producers respectfully.

One by one the members of each team was tranported to a room that resembles a movie theater,  but with couches and recliners.  

"What the hell!!?" Yelled a surprised Oliver who calmed a little seeing the rest of his team show up.  He was more confused when he saw Barry,  Cisco,  Kara and other people he didn't recognize.  

"Oh Rao,  What happened?" A perplexed Kara asks,  immediately hugging Alex who was equally as confused,  J'onn looked around for any threat,  but recognized some faces and calmed when he saw they were just as confused.  

Everyone else filed in Cat,  Winn,  Harry,  Nyssa,  Joe,  Quentin.  All looked around at the familiar faces and as Oliver was about to say something they all jumped at a sudden British woman's voice and disembodied blue head that showed up on screen.  

"Hello everyone!! I know you are all confused,  and I will explain everything very shortly,  but I have one more person that will be joining us,  and I was told to give you warning before I transported her in." Everyone while still confused was now curious on who the mysterious woman was that needed a warning.  

Several gasps and sobs we're heard when an alive Laurel Lance dressed in her black Canary gear was beamed in.  

"Laurel?! How is this possible?!" A sobbing Felicity asked running into the confused Canaries arms.  Nyssa stared with watery eyes.  She thought she lost her friend forever, but like her sister she was alive.  Gideon spoke again.  

"I took her from the timeline before her death.  I am sad to inform you that after this,  she was to be returned to the proper time and still die. I am truly sorry but my job is to help keep the timeline intact. " The British AI answered sounding Sad? If that was possible.  

"Who are You?! And Why are we here?"  Cisco motioned everywhere,  sad but relieved to see Laurel again. 

"To answer your question Mr. Ramon I am Gideon,  an Artificial intelligence on the Waverider that aids the Legends with anything and everything they may need.  You are here today because Captain Lance and the rest of the Legends thought it was time for you all to see them in action,  and show Mr.  Allen in particular why you shouldn't mess with Time." Gideon answered dutifully.  Winn, Cisco,  Felicity,  and Harry all geeking out over the future AI.  

"Gideon? Wait THE Gideon that I created on the future?" Barry asked still coming to terms with everything that the AI said. 

"The one and Only.  You designed a brilliant technology,  that the Time Masters decided to use me as the AI in the WaveRider" The AI replies with a smile,  which Barry returns proud one of his inventions plays an important role in history.  

"Legends? Why? How does this work and Why is Nyssa here?!" Oliver asks now a little pissed off.  He doesn't like surprises and he doesn't like being around people he doesn't know.  

"Simple, it's like watching a movie.  It is going to mostly Follow Captian Lance,  and through her perspective,  but you will also see it through other legends perspectives as well.  If you want to pause it,  simply start talking.  I am programmed to answer and get any of you whatever you need.  There will be some time jumps throughout. Miss all Ghul is present because Miss Lance said she wanted her to be here?" Gideon responded. 

"Captain Lance?... Sara?  When did she becone Captain  and why are we following her" Laurel said speaking for the first time still in shock from being here Alive.  

"The legends all agreed that Miss Lance is a key member of the team, and because she is the Captain." Gideon answered.  Quentin who hasn't said a word yet was very proud of how far his Daughter has come,  and can't wait to see the legends in action.  He instinctively moved closer to Laurel still not believing she is real.  

"Great now that we got that out of the way can someone please tell me who all of you are.  I only now Supergirl and Witt. And explain to me who the Hell the Legends are?!" Cat said harshly looking around the room at all the unfamiliar faces.  

"Actually it's Winn... " He quickly trailed off after seeing Cat's glare.  

"The Legends are a group of misfits that we're recruited by a former Time Master Rip Hunter to track down Vandal Savage which they achieved,  and now they travel through time to protect the Timeline and history from people who look to bend it for their own personal gain." The British voice,  voiced once more. 

"I must agree with Mrs. Grant.  I will go first, My name is Nyssa al Ghul, Daughter of Ras al Ghul,  heir to the Demon." Nyssa introducing herself scaring everyone with the title except Team Arrow,  even Cat who discreetly moved towards Supergirl.  

"Are you Sara's assassin ex that she talked about at the after party in the hanger?" Kara asked recovering first.  

"Yes,  although we never broke up officially." The assassin smiled with the thought that Sara talks about her. If she was completely honest she never got over her beloved, she told her last time they met to leave her,  and live a life unburdened by her past.  

"I mean she died... I get where your coming from,  but she died" Felicity said earning shocked looks from Team Supergirl.  

"She WHAT?! How is she alive then?" Alex nearly got whiplash from her double take. 

"Yep,  I killed her bitches!!" Thea yelled throwing her hands in the air.  Causing a couple chuckles from team Arrow,  even Nyssa who is glad Thea has learned to forgive herself for it. Thea has been glued to Roy not wanting to let him go, she thought she would never see him again. 

"What? You are way to proud if that." Alex says still confused how this Sara woman is alive if she died.  

"Oliver and I went to the League of Assassins where Sara was a member and used the Lazarus Pit which has been used for centuries by Ras to keep him alive for hundreds of years to bring her back to life.  But when she came back to life she didn't have a soul and tried to kill Thea,  but her soul was restored by John Constantine,  but she has Blood Lust which leaves her with the need to kill." Laurel explained still a little emotional that Sara died. 

"Actually Miss Lance I am happy to report that Captain Lance no longer suffers from her blood lust,  she had help to control it." Gideon interrupted proudly.  

"Oh my god,  thank god she was even scarier when she went all bloodlust.  All killy, killy,  stabby,  stabby" Thea said from her spot in Roy's lap.  

After the rest of the introductions we're made, Cisco, Winn, and Felicity made plans to meet up and discuss all things Nerd and Tech.  Everyone gathered around the big screen and spread out across the room. Nyssa,  Laurel, Alex, Caitlin, Cisco and Winn all sat in the two big couches in the middle of the room.  Felicity and Oliver and Barry and Iris and Thea and Roy Sat in the three love seats cuddled together.  Cat, Supergirl, Quentin, Joe, Hary, and J'onn all sat in the chairs in the room. 

"Remember if anyone wants blankets  any type of food, drinks just ask and It will be in your hands before you can say The Flash. Enjoy!" Gideon reminded everyone. With that the movie started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed first official chapter. This is the first time i wrote this type of fanfiction, so take it easy on me.


	3. Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the arrowverse teams watching and reacting to the events Based off of Season 2 Episode 1 of Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the CW Arrow verse shows. All rights go to the Producers respectfully. All spelling and grammer mistakes are my own. I apoloize ahead of time. Enjoy!!

"Wait!! Gideon, I think their are two more people that should be here. Can you been or whatever Clarissa and Lilly here." Barry asked knowing they would want to see the Professor.

"Sure thing, anything for my creator." Gideon responded causing Barry to blush and seconds later a confused and dazed Clarissa and Lilly appeared.

"What the hell?! " Where are we?! "Lilly exclaimed

"We were all beamed here to stalk the legends travel through their adventures through time. We figured you guys would want to see Martin in action. " Cisco explained

"Ooo, Yeah I have always wanted to see what Dad and the other legends do." Lilly told them jumping with excitement

" Hey Gideon, is it? can you do a little recap on what has happened before? Kinda like what they do on TV shows." Joe asked

"Yes, the legends thought you might prefer that. So they and by they I mean me, made a recap video. It is at the beginning of movie. This whole movie will be narrated by the legends themselves. Shall I play movie now?" Gideon informed

"Yes please, now everyone shut up!" Oliver said patience wearing thin.

**" The Time Masters were an organization charged with protecting history from rogue time traveler's, but they were destroyed. Under the leadership of Rip Hunter we have taken up their mantle. Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassins. Dr. Raymond Palmer, The Atom. The arsonist Mick Rory, and Firestorm, the merged super form of Jefferson Jackson and myself Martin Stein. We are the only ones left to protect history.... We are the Legends of Tomorrow. " Martin narrated while scenes of previous missions showed.**

"That's an interesting group." J'onn commented. Everyone agreed

"Yeah, but their job is AWESOME!! Where can I sign up? " Cisco asked jumping out of his seat.

"Sara has changed a lot since she last came to me. And Gideon why was Sara wearing League gear?" Nyssa asked noticing the gear watching the recap.

"Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer, and a former legend Miss Saunders were stranded in 1958 for two years when the Waverider was attacked and had to make an emergency time jump. Miss Lance joined the League again, trained your sister, and became your father's right hand man or woman in this case. He was the one who helped Miss Lance control her bloodlust. He released her after finding out that she is a time traveler." The AI informed.

"At least Ras did one thing right. I mean no offense Nyssa, but your Father was a dick." Thea said getting nods of agreement from Team Arrow.

"None Taken Thea, you're right in your assessment I just wish I would have been the one that killed him and not your brother." Nyssa agreed

"I'm sorry but did you say Ras al Ghul released Sara. She has got to be the only one that has been released from the League twice. Well technically three times, but she died the second time so that doesn't count." Felicity winced remembering the sight of Saras body in the arrowcave.

"Twice? Who released her the first time? " Kara asked curious

"I did, I released her after seeing how much the killing has affected her and her soul. I knew I would be punished, but I made a promise to Sara almost eight years ago when I first saved her that I would always do what's best for her and protect her till the day I die." Nyssa answered with a lost look in her eyes remembering the promise she made that day.

"You really love her don't you?" Quentin asked recognizing the look in the assassin eyes. And Fully understanding her daughter's love for her.

"More than life itself. " Nyssa answered truthfully looking at Quentin

"After this is over do you mind telling me about what happened, and how you two met. I still never got the full story on what went on in the six years my Sara was gone." Quentin asked, now understanding the assassin more. He also genuinely wanted to now what happened in the six years of hell his daughter was gone. He caught Oliver's look of sadness, pain and fear, and wondered if he really wanted to know the truth.

"Six years?! I'm so sorry I can't imagine losing your daughter and thinking she was dead all those years." Joe comforted the fellow father. Harry and J'onn both looked at him with sympathy having been father's themselves.

"I will tell what I can, but I fear that I can not tell you the full story, or won't out of favor for my beloved. I can tell you most of what happened in her time with the League, and what Sara told be about what happened on the island." Nyssa told Quentin.

"If it's ok with you guys I want to be there as well and hear the story. I don't know Miss Lance, but it sounds like an interesting story." Alex asked intrigued by the blonde she saw and heard about. Everyone including Cat agreed wanting to hear the story of Sara's survival.

"Great, now that we got that cleared up, Miss Creepy computer can you please resume the film. Some of us have lives." Cat complained earning a glare and eye roll from Supergirl.

"Mrs. Grant I would like to remind you that I am an AI, not a computer." Gideon clapped back matter of factly.

"Whatever," Cat said rolling her eyes

**Nate Heywood races through the Mayors office, running into people and evading security until he was clothes lined by an awaiting guard. "What the hell is going on out here?!" Oliver Queen demanded coming out from his office.**

"Hey look its you Ollie!!" Thea yelled pointing at the screen

"You're Mayor?" Winn asked surprised

"Yeah, its more of a front for my vigilante nights. Gideon can we skip this part, I already know what happens." Oliver asked the ceiling

"Yes, Mr. Queen we can skip to when you arrive at ship. Perhaps you can give everyone a little recap on what went down." The AI suggested.

"Basically Mr. Nate Heywood came to me for help because apparently he is a 'time detective' and has noticed slight changes in history that the legends were apart of. Anyway Mr. Heywood came to me because he knew I was friends with Sara and Ray. He Suspected that they were in trouble ater multiple sightings of a flying spaceship crashing into the Ocean shortly before an Atomic bomb went off three years before it was supposed to. " The Arrow summarized.

**"If the legends went down with ship, where are the bodies?" Nate asked walking into the med bay. Where they come across Mr. Rory**

**"The ship is keeping him in stasis" Oliver stated**

**"How do you know?" Dr. Heywood asked. Oliver simply pointed at the screen. "Oh" Nate said**

"You know for a doctor, he isnt very smart." Caitlin observed

"Wait the ship kept Mr. Rory in stasis for over 70 years?" Cat asked doing the math.

"Dude Mick is old!!" Barry yelled laughing

**Mr. Rory jumped up and swung at Oliver which the Arrow easily avoided and held hin down. "What happened to your team?" Oliver asked.**

**"You wouldn't believe me even if i told you?!" Mick answered.**

**"Start from the beginning." Oliver ordered**

"You're very bossy Ollie jeez." Felicity mumbled. Kara heard with her super hearing and chuckled.

"What did she say?" Roy asked

"Can't tell you." Kara asked sending a smile to Felicity who mouthed a thank you.

**"All I remember is getting knocked out by that skinny little Englishman... Very embarrassing." Mick mumbled**

"Oh man, I would pay to see that." Harry laughed

**"I know that Sara told her dad she was leaving to protect history." The Arrow said remembering what Quentin told him**

**"Why? Why does history need protecting?" Dr. Heywood asked the obvious question**

**"Because the people who were protecting it before were blown up."Rory answered drinking his beer.**

**"So you and the legends took over?" Nate finished**

**"Mmm, Chasing down Time Criminals and fixing parts of history they screwed up. Aberrations, the Captain calls them. We were chasing them for about six months without a problem, well... The occasional problem. I knew we were all in trouble when Rip made us put on blouses to save the King of France." Mick said picking up another beer.**

"Omg, I am so jealous they got to meet the King of France." Cisco exclaimed.

"Miss Lance actually slept with the Queen of France." Gideon informed almost proud.

"Damn, Sara's got game." Thea said proud.

"Sara gets all the hot chicks and hot guys. Shes got this charm, and swag that draws everyone in." Iris said earning several shocked stares.

"What?! Shes hot and it was a one time thing. But seriously be honest and raise your hand if you find Sara attractive, and or want to sleep with her." Iris Said defending her self.

Everyone raised there hand except for Laurel, J'onn, Joe, Harry, Quentin, and Clarissa.

"OK, but we all know that she is Nyssa's. Its really cute how protective Nyssa looks right now." Cisco said adoringly.

"Oh, Don't call Nyssa cute, she will break your nose. I learned that the hard way." Laurel whined rubbing her nose.

"I apologized for that. Plus You should have ducked." Nyssa said matter of factly.

"I wasn't expecting it." Laurel whined.

"That's your problem, not mine." Nyssa said. Thea laughed and high fived the assassin.

"Damn Nyssa, remind me not to get on your bad side." Barry said. Cisco moved more towards Barry hoping he would protect him from the assassin.

"Yeah, she packs a wicked punch." Oliver groaned remembering the punch well.

"You punched Ollie too?! You are my new favorite person. You need to be around more I miss you always lurking around." Thea said missing her friend. She got close to Nyssa when she was dating Sara.

"Yes, I did punch both of them, but your brother deserved it. He aided Sara's killer and let him escape. And I miss you too Thea. I will try and be around more, but I am dealing with the fallout of disbanding the League." Nyssa said smiling her rare smile at the younger woman.

"Now that we are done discussing my Daughters love life and Nyssa's need to punch people can we please continue?"Quentin asked.

"I don't know its highly entertaining listening to Oliver and Laurel getting punched out By Nyssa." Kara laughed at the antics of Team Arrow.

**~ Tiny Time Skip ~**

**"Wait how did you go from the Court of XIII to the bottom of the Alantic Ocean?" Oliver asked**

**"You said you wanted to hear the whole story." Mick told him**

**"We do, just some of us have lives to get back to." Oliver told him getting annoyed**

**"We got into trouble by visiting a time we were told not to." Mick answered**

**"1942?" Nate clarified. Mick nodded**

**"Who told you not to visit 1942?" Arrow asked**

**"Some guy in a hood named Rex Tyler. Said if we stepped foot into 1942 we'd be all screwed and then he just vanished." Mick replied downing another beer.**

"Yeah, so the next logical step is to go to the one place you are told not to." Alex exasperated.

"No one said the legends were a group of logical thinkers." Clarissa pointed out.

**~Flashback~**

**"Put another successful mission down in the books!! Where are we off to next?" Ray said in his upbeat cheery attitude.**

**"Gideon and I calculated a 96% chance another aberration will occur in Bhopal 1912." Martin said**

"Woah, the Waverider looks so cool. Its no fair that I didn't get to go on it, and go back in time." Caitlin said in awe of the Legends ship.

"It is like Doctor Who and Star Trek to the next level type cool." Cisco said fist bumping Felicity.

"When did you guys go on the Waverider?" Cat asked

"When Kara came to help us with the Dominator invasion, the dominators kidnapped Sara, Ray, Oliver, Dig, and myself and put us in some weird what if situation. Nate and Amaya came and beamed us into the waverider when we were be in chased by the dominators. Then Cisco and Felicity went with Nate, Mick, and Amaya to kidnap a dominantor. Then Cisco helped Sara hold up the bomb with the tractor beam that would have killed all metahumans." Thea summarized.

Kara looked shocked and terrified that Thea just gave away her real name.

"Oh calm down Kara, I knew who you were the second I saw you on that rooftop. Plus the glasses don't help." Mrs. Grant chastised Kara.

"I always said that!!" Alex exclaimed

"Kara why didn't you tell me or the DEO or even Alex that you went off to another Universe to fight Aliens." J'onn scolded the woman of steel.

"That was my fault sir, I kinda just popped in and asked for her help it was kinda urgent. You know aliens trying to take over the world kinda thing." Barry spoke up for his friend.

"You could have at least left a note or text. I am your sister, we were worried that you were kidnapped or attacked by a rogue Alien that is always trying to kill you." Alex told her sister.

"How many Aliens are trying to kill you?" Harry asked

"Well my Mom on my home Planet Krypton was a judge that sentenced a whole bunch of Aliens to Fort Rozz. When I landed on Earth, My pod dragged the prison with it and the aliens that were sentenced to Fort Rozz escaped. And since I wear the symbol for the house of El and am the Daughter of the person who put them away they arent to happy to see me. I just defeated my Aunt Astra and my Uncle Non who tried to put the whole earth under mind control and when I stopped that from happen in they tried to kill everyone instead. So to answer your question. A lot." Kara recollected.

"OK, so all in favor of not going to Kara's Earth." Joe raised his hand

**"Nobody wants to address the fact that Cardinal Richelieu's men were armed with Laser Guns." Sara pointed out**

**"Given to them by Time Pirates no doubt." Martin inquired**

**"Ah Greys right we need to find out who so..." Jax agreed with the old man**

**"You can have another chance at destroying the very same history you're supposed to be protecting." Rip said throwing his hat to on the floor**

**"Ah I knew I forgot something, the part where Rip tells us everything we did wrong." Ray was thankful for the Captain, but he always has something negative to say.**

**"As in seducing the Queen of France just before she is supposed to concieve the country's greatest hope for the future?" Rip said looking at Sara**

**"She seduced me." Sara defended herself. He said to look after the Queen and she did.**

"I don't think he meant sleep with the Queen when he said to look after her." Caitlin quessed

**"All wrong, as in violating our policy of not using our powers in front of people." Rip listed off**

**"They had laser guns." Jax simply said**

**"At least i didn't screw up this time." Mr. Rory said messing with his blouse**

**The Captain walked ovr to him and pulled out a gold chain**

**"Stealing is not screwing up." He told him grabbing the chain back.**

**Rip walked into the library "Another successful mission Captain?" The AI asked**

**"Yes, well it seems, I dont share our teams same definition of success. Well let's see if our labor as come to a certain fruition shall we?" The captain told the British AI.**

**Sara walked in "Well that was fun" She said sarcastically.**

"How the hell did she change so fast?" Lily asked

"Are we going to get a fight between Sara and Rip? My money is on Sara." Laurel bet.

"Yeah, same Rip would die if there was an actual fight." Oliver agreed.

**"I am in no mood for a lecture Sara." Rip wasnt suprised to see her. She was the spokesmen for the rest of the legends. They counted on her to talk some sense into him**

**"Too tired from dishing them out?" She argued sitting in the desk**

**"Replacing the Time Masters is an enormous responsibility, Sara one that i fear our team is I'll equipped..."**

**An explosion rocks the ship knocking Sara and Rip over**

"What the hell?!" Iris, Barry, Thea and Roy yelled at the same time

**"Gideon? Are we under attack?" Sara asked**

**"Negative, that was a shock wave generated from a Time Quake" Gideon answered**

"A what?" Laurel asked

**"A what?" Sara asked**

"Great Sisters think alike." Alex said laughing

**"A disturbance in the temporal zone caused by an unusually large aberration." Rip said shocked**

**"You never mentioned any Time quake before" Sara told him**

**"I have never experienced one before." Rip answered "Gideon?" He asked**

**"The shock waves point of orgin came from New York City, 1942." Gideon finished his thought.**

**"That's not....Possible" Sara said horrified**

**"Wait what's not possible?" Nate asked**

**"What?" Mick told him**

**"You said you and the legends found an aberration in 1942, what was it?" Nate clarified**

**"My guess it involved Nazis." Oliver quessed**

**"You could say that. The Kraut's Nuke New York City in 1942." Mick told them.**

**"Wait someone just blew up New York during World War II?!" Jax asked shocked**

**"I think we can all guess who that someone is." Sara said leaning against one of the chairs.**

**"Nazis. I hate Nazis" Mick informed the group.**

"You know I never thought I would say this, but I agree with the arsonist." Quentin stated.

"Same here. Well since none of us are speaking German right now, i say the legends fixed it." Roy said speaking for the first time in awhile.

**"Aided by some sort of time traveling ally, obviously." Rip added on fearing the worst.**

**~Tiny TimeSkip~**

**Sara sneaks into the library, and closes the door.**

"Oh oh, What is Sara doing?" Laurel asked worried for her sister

"It isn't anything good, that's for sure." Nyssa said worrying for her beloved

**"Gideon I need you to pull up everything you can on the Target in 1942." Sara ordered**

**"I assume by 'Target' you mean Damien Darkh." Gideon said already knowing the answer**

At the mention of his name Team Arrow all tensed.

"I am assuming by Team Arrow's reaction, that you guys now this guy." J'onn observed.

"We just dealt with this son of a bitch." Felicity gritted through her teeth

"He is also the one responsible for my Death." Laurel said sadly.

"So... a bad guy. " Winn said

"Wait if Sara kills him in 1942, then that means Laurel lives." Thea realized her voice filled with Hope.

"I have been told to timejump ahead and inform you on occurred." Gideon cut in.

"OK, and Gideon can I have buttered popcorn, a large slushie, and a burger." Thea asked receiving stares from all around.

"What? I just saw Damien Darhk and I am stressed. I stress eat, leave me alone." She cuddled into Roy. Seconds later her popcorn, burger and slushie appeared in her lap.

"Thanks Gid." Thea said diving into the popcorn.

"Actually Gideon can I have the same and 4 pizzas." Barry asked

"Ooo same as Barry." Kara said hungry all of a sudden.

After everyone ordered food. Gideon recaped.

"The legends kidnapped Einstein to prevent the Nazis from kidnapping him. They found out that Darhk is working with the Nazis. Einsteins Ex wife was actually the target of the Nazis and was a nuclear physicist. Miss Lance fought Mr. Darhk, but was ordered to retreat. Sara and Ray argued. Captain Hunter taught Mr. Jackson about the Waverider. Mr. Hunter than tracked the Nazi U-Boat that was carrying the A-Bomb. He than time scattered all the legends apart from Mr. Rory to different time periods and drove the waverifed directly into the path of the A-Bomb by follow the Uranium signature on Damien Darhk. This is where the movie will pick up at."

"That is either really brave, or really stupid." Harry said surprised at the Captains heroics

"I am going to go with a little bit of both." Alex stated

"What did Sara and Ray argue about?" Laurel asked

"Mr. Palmer told the team that Miss. Lance was on a side mission to kill Laurels future killer. Mr. Palmer got on Sara for being an assassin." Gideon told Nyssa

"Ha, I can imagine that went over well. Stupid Ray." Felicity laughed

"As well as you think it would go. Captain Hunter stepped in before a physical fight could ensue." The AI stated with Humor in her voice

**"Ok, there is just one question you haven't answered." Oliver said annoyed**

**"Where is Captain Hunter?" Nate Finished tired**

**"I don't know must have time- scattered himself like the rest of them." Mick mumbled**

"Why leave Mick?" Caitlin asked confused

"Mr. Rory would not have survived the time scatter, so Captain Hunter put him in stasis for a better chance of survival." Gideon informed

**"Guess I gotta play hero and go find them." Mick said getting up**

**"Do you even think this ship still flies." Nate asked**

**"I don't see why not. The fridge still works." Mick proving his point by taking out another beer.**

**"I don't have time to time travel, but if your team is stuck in history, who better to help find them than a historian?" Oliver said getting up.**

"Dude, you totally missed your chance to time travel. You should have called me I would have come running." Cisco said geeking out

"I actually have a life to get back to, I can't just up and leave to time travel." The Arrow told him

"Its TIME TRAVEL. You can be home a second after you left." Harry pressed the arrow. Oliver sat their brooding and watched he screen

**"This guy?" the arsonist said pointing to the shocked historian**

**"Without Dr. Heywood you would still be in Stasis." Oliver pointed out**

**"Ah Good point. Library this way." Mick pointed and got up and left the way he pointed**

**"Hey wait, Time out. This was supposed to be a salvage mission." Dr. Heywood whispered**

**"Who are you kidding? You've been waiting your whole life for a chance like this." Oliver assured him, slapped his back and left**

**"Well I- I a did some digging and I think I found a lead on Ray Palmer." Nate told Mick and threw his magazine**

**"Are you, uh, sure you know how to fly this thing?" Mr. Heywood asked uneasily**

"This will go great, Mick responsible for a Time traveling space ship." Barry snorted

"Didnt he just drink like 5 beers. Should he be piloting the ship?" Kara asked

"Yeah,there should really be a law for drinking and flying." Alex said

**"Lets find out." Mick started the ship**

**"Maybe you should slow down." Mr. Heywood yelled oved the engines**

**"Maybe you should shut up and strap in."**

**"I can't believe this. We're about to travel through time!!" Dr. Heywood yelled ecstatic.**

**"Did I tell the about the side effects?" Mick asked**

Everyone laughed at that

"Typical Mick." Joe said

**"What side effects?" Nate yelled strained. With that they were off to find the legends.**

**~South Dakota 70 Million Years Ago~**

"We get to see actual Dinosaurs." Thea yelled jumping up. Roy jumped up as well excited.

**Mick and Nate arrived just in time to save Ray from becoming T-Rex dinner.**

"I wonder what Mr. Palmer did piss off the T-Rex" Clarissa pondered

"I don't know, but how long has he been trapped in the Cretasious period. He has a full beard and his hair is all grown out." Iris observed

**"Hey! Mick buddy! How did you find me?" Ray asked tired**

**"I didn't, Pretty did." Mick told him poinging to the now doubled over historian**

"Aww, Mick likes him." Barry awed

"How do you know?" Winn asked

"Mick gives anyone he respects or likes a nickname." The Flash informed him

**"Is he OK?" The Atom asked the arsonist**

**"Side effects of time travel." Mick told him**

**"Speaking of you're never going to believe where the rest of your team ended up." The historian said throwing up again**

"Surely nothing can beat Ray getting chased by a real dinosaur?" Felicity stated more as a question

**~Tintangel, England 821~**

**"Woah, this is incredible, an actual midevil execution. I never thought I would see one with my own eyes." Nate said amazed**

**"Who's that?" Stein asked**

**"The new guy" Mick answered bored**

**"New guy duck!" Mick yelled, just in time before Nate was decapitated. A fight broke out.**

**"I'm Dr. Heywood, I heard so much about you." Dr. Heywood introduced himself to Jax**

**"Hey how about we get to know each other back on the ship." Jax rushed out**

"I stand corrected Jax and Stein as wizards in midevil England about to be executed barely beats getting chased by a dinosaur." Felicity corrected

**"But first we have to find Sara." Ray called after them.**

"Oh god, where is my daughter?" Quentin asked

**~Salem, 1693~**

**"Hang the witch! Hang the Witch! Hang the Witch." Everyone yelled**

"What did Sara do now?" Oliver said, she always seemed to get herself into trouble

"You know I can say I am surprised she is being called a witch. I always thought that Sara would be burned at the stake." Thea said

**Sara took the pitchfork and kicked the hanger over and knocked the priest out with the pitchfork.**

**"You must be Sara Lance." The Historian smiled**

**Sara turned around and swept his feet making him land flat on his back**

"Ouch! That's going to leave a mark." Cat winced

"Never try sneak up on an Assassin." Nyssa warned, amused by the scene

"Yeah, she pulled a knife on me." Oliver reminisced

"You broke into the house and approached from behind. My training kicked in. You could have knocked like a normal person" The assassin defended herself

"I was making sure you were alright after Sara's death. And you never knock. You come in through the window or sneak in." Oliver pointed out.

"Well I am not a normal person." Nyssa said simply

"I agree with you on that." Quentin said amused by the bickering between his oldest daughter and younger daughters former girlfriend.

**"Woah, Hey its ok hes with us." Ray vouched surprised at how fast Sara knocked the new guy on his butt.**

**"Hey!" Sara said blowing hair out of her face smiling.**

**"Is she always this violent" Nate groaned from the ground**

"Yes" Oliver, Thea, Laurel, Felicity and Nyssa answered at the same time

**~Waverider~**

**"Why don't we just ask Gideon where Rip is?" Ray suggested**

**"Who's Gideon?" Nate asked**

**"Greetings Dr. Heywood I am the ship's artificial consciousness." A blue disembodied head informed**

**"Gideon we need you to tell us where Rip is." Sara told the AI**

**"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I would be happy to play his final message for you all." The British woman suggested**

"Well Damn, I wasn't planning on crying today, but bring on the tissues." Thea told no one in particular a second later a box of tissues appeared."

**"Final message?" Ray asked unsure. Everyone turned around when they heard the familiar British voice of theor Captain.**

**"Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you. Well, you know what they say, Captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday, somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team a captain could ever hope for. So stick together. And remember, history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good Luck." With that Rip fizzed out. Everyone looked somber as they took in the final words of their former captain.**

"They are going to need all the luck they can get." Clarissa said sadly thinking about how Stein felt.

**~Tiny Time Jump~**

**"We all heard Rips final message he wanted us to keep going. We have to keep going" Ray persuaded**

**"We have a rogue time traveler out there somewhere." Martin agreed**

**"Yeah, a time nemesis whose idea of fun is helping Damien Darhk and the Nazis blow up New York City." Sara reminded everyone**

" Do we get to see some action scenes any time soon." Dig mumbled

"When are we going to find out who the rogue time traveler is?" Alex asked

"Soon Ms. Danvers." Gideon answered

**"What's to stop them from going back in time and kidnapping Einstein and his ex-wife again?" The Atom asked**

**"We can be everywhere a once." Mick added in eating a sandwich.**

**"But we can safeguard the Einsteins...by making one slight alteration to history." Dr. Heywood explained**

**The team talked Einstein into revealing that his ex wife has been his silent partner for over 30 years.**

**"Don't worry Sara, we will get justice for Laurel, I promise." Ray promised**

"You two must have been really close if she is risking history to save you." Kara said smiling at the obvious love between the sisters

"We weren't for the longest time. When she first came back after running from the league, I yelled at her and blamed her for everything bad that happened. And when we did finally start to get along again she died. After I brought her back to life she wasn't the Sara we knew. She didnt have a soul. We never really got much time together because she went off with the legends and I died. " Laurel said sadly tearing up. Her Father pulled her in close and held her.

**"What do you guys say we get out of 1942?" Sara asked the group. They all turned when they heard a gun cock.**

"Now what is it?!" Lily threw her hands in defeat

**"Not until you answer a few questions." The man with the gun said**

**"We're the Justice Society of America. And you're coming with us." A beautiful woman demanded.**

"Wait, she is wearing Vixens outfit." Oliver pointed out

"Who is Vixen?" Harry and Cat asked at the same time and looked at the other

"She is a hero from Detroit. She helped me rescue my son from Damien Darhk and smashed the idol that gave him his power." Oliver replied.

"Ms. Jiwe is the grandmother of the Vixen your talking about Mr. Queen. She passed her totem down through the generations." Gideon informed dutifully.

"The Legends can never seem to catch a break." Barry said

"I know right." Cisco agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on episode two of season two. Each chapter will cover a episode, some might cover two episodes in one chapter. This isnt my best work, but its just for fun. Please leave a Kudos and comment. Thank you.


End file.
